youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Tewtiy
John Ryan Phillips (born 21 July 1998) is an American gaming YouTuber. He is best known by his YouTube username Tewtiy. His 53 video series known as, Pixelmon Island, was released in June 2016 and ending in October of the same year which gained his channel quite a bit of popularity helping him surpass 100,000 subscribers in a little over a month. Soon after this series ended he started another popular series on his channel named Troll Pack that was also well received by his fans. Soon after the conclusion of this series in November, Phillips moved on to play various types of games moving his channel away from Minecraft for the most part while still remaining family friendly. Personal life Growing up Phillips use to live in Georgia and North Carolina. He grew up along side his mom, dad, older brother, and their family dog Goose. Phillips was known to be homeschooled and use to live and work on a horse farm. When not playing minecraft, or hanging out with friends, Phillips use to participate in Boys Scouts. Unlike most kids, he also use to live on a sailboat (called the Erwin 41′) and sailed around the world with his parents. Currently he resides in St. Petersburg, Florida. He lived with fellow YouTube personalities Jerome Aceti (known as JeromeASF) and Alex Galvez (known as Alexircraft) from mid 2016 till early 2017. Eventually in early 2017 Phillips leased and moved into his own little house in St. Petersburg. Meeting JeromeASF Phillips had once been a huge fan of Jerome Aceti(JeromeASF). After viewing one of Jerome's Minecraft videos, Phillips had acquired an urge to animate the video, sending it to Jerome. Although Jerome hadn't initially seen the video, several other fans of Jerome had seen the animation and had prompted to continuously send Jerome the video until he finally watched it. Jerome loved the animation so much that he asked Phillips if he could upload the video to his channel, which he was given permission to do and uploaded it. As time went on, Phillips and Jerome grew closer as friends and as content providers, beginning to record videos together and progressively making more animations for Jerome's channel. In the summer of 2016, Jerome and Phillips had agreed to move in together. At first he stayed with Jerome in fellow Youtuber/Friend, Mitch Hughes(TheBajanCanadian) home until finally moving out into Jerome's apartment in August of 2016 where he would stay until early 2017. Career Phillips enjoyed playing minecraft while hiding away in his bunk on the Erwin 41' and also loved watching other people play the game as well. Along side playing the game he made animations. They varied from funny moments from other peoples videos, skits, music videos, or little short videos of his own minecraft player. Phillips's main channel, Tewtiy, has played many modded minecraft games, he did slowly play many other types of games including: Roblox, and Planet Explorer, Astroneer, Plants vs Zombies, etc. His second channel, "TewtiyTwo", contains games of whatever he feels of playing including: Dota, Shellshock, Amazing Frog, Resident Evil 7, etc. He created a third channel named "Bananaguns"(Great Channel, Check it Out!) in early 2017 based upon the running jokes of bananas on his main channel. On June 5th of 2017 he created a fourth channel, "DotaTew" for specifically Dota content and streams on it randomly from time to time. He is a member of the Nice Posture Squad along with Aceti, Galvez, Ben Addington (known as FrizzlenPop), and Dasha. Phillips also appears alongside many other YouTubers during his Pixelmon and Troll Pack series including: PeteZahHutt, Vikkstar123, KwehCraft, LandonMC, and many more. Subscriber Milestones *Reached 100,000 subscirbers on September 15, 2016 *Reached 200,000 subscribers on February 11, 2017 *Reached 250,000 subscribers on April 11, 2017 *Reached 300,000 subscribers on May 11, 2017 *Reached 350,000 subscribers on June 29, 2017 *Reached 400,000 subscribers on September 22, 2017 Banana Facts *Turned "Bananas" into a meme because he bet he could turn any random word into a meme *Has merchandise that can be found at Nice Posture Clothing *Tewtiy, when he first met australian Youtuber Lachlan, called Lachlan La-Chan, which has become a meme of his. *Some of his favorite games to play include DOTA 2 and Dark Souls *One of his favorite Youtuber is TomSka *Enjoys to watch Anime in his free time as well *Frequently seen eating Domino's Pizza and Mcdonalds *Has a signature look involving a bow-tie shirt and Heely's *On February 5th of 2017 performed a 13 hour livestream (currently longest on his channel) *Minecraft character has a pumpkin (not pizza or cookie) on the side of his face *Forced to follow @simplisticskip on Twitter on June 15th 2017 *Shows up in many of the videos on the Benja Channel created by Mitch Hughes *The back wall of his office is filled with fan-art sent to him via the Nice Posture P.O Box or at conventions *Has 3 other channels, TewtiyTwo, DotaTew, and Bananaguns Quotes *Bananaguns, great channel, check it out. *Blame Ben *Ben Ben Ben Ben Ben Ben Ben Ben Ben *Caakee Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber